Ulquiorra's Jealousy
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: Grimmjow is doing things to make Ulquiorra jealous. He doesn't take it very well. Yaoi, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Ulquiorra's jealousy.

Wednesday, June 13, 2012 7:13 PM

Summary : After being ignored for a few days and seeing Grimmjow flirt with countless other people has his blood boiling. It hurts him. He's jealous for the first time. But does he know that it was Grimmjow's secret plan?

Warning- This story contains graphic yaoi scenes. If you do not like man on man sex, I suggest you leave. Not suitable for children 14 and under.

Grimmjow...why him?

'_Why would I fall for him? He's nothing but a player. A barbaric, idiotic and dirty man who is self obsorbed and cares for no one and nothing other than fighting and sex_. _He's trash.'_'

Ulquiorra had _long _since come to terms with his...emotions. They always made themselves painfully present, right where the human heart is. Every time he saw Grimmjow with someone else, his heart would clench in his chest and he'd get extremely angry. At Grimmjow for being such a douche, but mostly at himself for letting it get to him.

Don't get him wrong, his emotions still confuse him, but he knows they are there.

But ever since that day, that one day when they had sex for the first time, he'd been hooked.

…That was an understatement.

Grimmjow was like crystal meth to the bat. He's that addictive. He wouldn't admit that out loud, ever, but that's how he felt.

But how does one have sex with an enemy, you ask?

It goes a little something like this...

**Flashback-**

_Aizen had just dismissed them from his meeting. Everyone, except Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, had gotten up to leave and do whatever it was that Espadas do. Ulquiorra was usually the last to leave because he didn't feel like waiting for everyone to squeeze__,__ push and shove their way through the doors. _

_The only reason Grimmjow didn't leave was because he was sleeping peacefully in his large marble chair with his feet resting over the table_

_But on the way out, he noticed a few Espada's had left their papers and some had accidently knocked over their coffee. Didn't even come back to clean it up._

_So, being the neat freak that Ulquiorra was, he began cleaning up the others messes. But something prohibited him from doing so: He didn't have a cloth to clean the spilled coffee._

_He glanced around the bland room for something, anything he could use to wipe up the mess. And then his emerald green orbs landed on Grimmjow. _  
_Then an idea hit him. _

_Sneakily tip toeing his way over -which he didn't know why he was sneaking since the cat was such a heavy sleeper- to where Grimmjow was sleeping, he poked him a few times just to make sure he was really sleeping. His skin was surprisingly smooth, if he did say so himself._

_Grimmjow just groaned something incoherently and sighed. _

_So then Ulquiorra ran his fingers around the rim of his hollow hole. _

_No response._

_He traced the 6 in Grimmjow's back. _

_No response._

_He slapped him._

_No response._

_Enjoying himself and the feel of Grimmjow's skin underneath his fingers, he started exploring his body. He even poked Grimmjow's nipples, and fascinatedly watched them perk up and become hard. Yet, Grimmjow still hadn't woke up, but instead began purring._

_The bat ran his fingers down the others 6 pack, especially enjoying these. The kitty did not awaken._

_It was good enough for Ulquiorra so he proceeded with his business._

_He grabbed the front of Grimmjow's vest and began ripping it in half, slowly taking it from its owner. When he finally had it, he wiped the coffee up but since the jacket was super thin, it only ended up spreading the mess around._

_So, he attempted to snatch the other part of his vest, but when he went to grab it, he ended up stepping on Aizen's flyer and slipping on it, somehow resulting in a ridiculous predicament. He ended somewhat on his hands and knees, partly over the arm of the chair while the sharp, pointy part of his hollow mask penetrated Grimmjow's hollow hole and part of the chair. Now he had a face full of crotch, and an ear full of abs. If anyone saw him like this...he'd never hear the end of it! He would definitely have to go on a killing spree._

_But unfortunately, Grimmjow woke up and liked what he saw._

_And like his cousin, the Cheshire cat, he grinned and snickered. "Well, well, well. I knew you had feelings for me, Ulquiorra, but I never thought you'd go this far so soon. If you wanted some of this, " he grinded his hips into the bats face. "all you had to do was ask..."_

_There was an angry sounding muffled reply. But Grimmjow had no idea what he said._

_"Hmm? Did you say you wanted more? Enjoying yourself so much that you're begging me now?" He was enjoying himself immensely and becoming hard very quickly. But then he realized something when he felt a cool breeze on the right side of his body._

_Where the fuck was his vest? He looked on the table and did _not_ like what he saw._

_"You fucking used my vest-my _favorite_ vest to clean up some damn coffee?" He grinded himself even harder into Ulqui's face, also liking the friction. He was _pissed. Off._ He hoped the bat freaking suffocated down there. _

_But like a freight train, an idea hit him. "You're paying me back for my fucking vest. And I know the perfect way you can do that..." He purred._

_If Grimmjow really thought that he'd let him over power him then he was __**dead **__wrong and would _**end** **up**_ dead soon. The bat tried struggling but his mask was stuck _deep_ into the chair and this position was hard to navigate through._

_The kitty pulled himself out of his pants and pressed the head against his lips._

_"Get to sucking Ulquiorra."_

_"Why would I even suck filth like you-" Grimmjow shoved himself into the bat's mouth and pushed his head down all the way. The other didn't even gag. If he could see his face, he was sure it would be unfazed. He was no small man. His length could be mistaken for an extra leg. It scared women. _

_So how many cocks has he been sucking to be this good? _Who's_ cock specifically?_

"_Ulquiorra. Who's cock have you been suckin', huh?" He slid himself out of Ulquiorra's mouth to let him speak._

"_Oh? Is someone jealous?" He teased. __It wasn't any of Grimmjow's business who he serviced, or even if he did suck a few things. But there wasn't much he could do at this time so he went along with it__.__ He loved to egg him on._

_Honestly, Grimmjow did feel a tad bit jealous. He had always kind of liked the bat but hid it by being mean to him. He certainly didn't want anyone to know. The cat had this sharp, icy pain coat his chest when the other had said that. But he certainly wouldn't let that show._

"_Nah. I just didn't know you were such a __good cocksucker.__" He purred. "__ I might have to even pay you for such good skill."_

_Ulquiorra was getting tired of this awkward position he was in. It was so unnatural. It was also unnatural to have something of yours stuck in someone else's hole._

_Suddenly__…Ulquiorra got this…tingle in the back of his neck. He instantly became hard. Pretty __soon, he'd go into heat._

'What a perfect time for me to go into heat.'_ He thought, irritated. He knew Grimmjow knew it to because he cocked his head, and sniffed the air. He could scent it._

"_Oh~Is little Ulquiorra gonna go into heat soon?" He said, with a__ teasing voice and a smug look on his face._

_Ulquiorra needed to get away from him—quick. _

"_Grimmjow, release me right-" The cat had shoved himself back into his mouth.__ Then he rubbed it against the inside of his cheek. He watched Ulqui's cheek budge out and felt him whine just a bit._

_He couldn't pry himself from the chair. Grimmjow could pry him from the chair but he wouldn't so the quicker he made him cum, the quicker he could get away._

_He thrusted himself in and out of the tight, wet heat that was Ulquiorra's throat. He had to admit, it did feel _really_ good. Every time he was balls deep in his mouth, Ulquiorra would swallow around him and suck a little harder. He always imagined the bat doing things like this to him but he didn't think it'd become a reality._

_Does he actually like sucking his cock? Or is it just because he's going into heat?_

_He was just yelling at him to be released but..the way he's sucking it made it seem like he did like it. He pulled himself out of Ulquiorra's mouth to let him breathe for a moment. But while he was panting, he began sucking on his sack and giving it nice long strokes with his tongue._

_Grimmjow let out a small moan__._

_He watched as Ulquiorra slid his tongue up and down his length and nibble on whatever he could get to. It was such a hot thing to see._

_Ulquiorra didn't know if he was enjoying it because of his hormones, or because he actually liked doing this to Grimmjow. With each lick, he himself was becoming harder and hornier._

_He _needed_ to get out of there. This wouldn't end well. But he couldn't stop himself from trying to please Grimmjow._

_Grimmjow was close to cumming now. Ulquiorra felt it twitch in his mouth, so while the cat buried himself deep within his throat he made sure to swallow extra hard and work his tongue against the underside._

_With a long, relaxed moan, he released all his seed into his throat and watched Ulquiorra greedily swallow it down. He got every last drop of it._

'Grimmjow tastes good here…but I wonder how his lips would taste….Why the fuck would I think that?'_ Ulquiorra scolded himself. But he couldn't help but be a little curious, it wasn't just the heat affecting this…he knew this for sure now._

_The plan was just to please him so he could leave, but now he was interested and so very curious. Somewhere deep down inside, he wanted this._

_Once Grimmjow had pulled his hollow mask out of his hollow hole, he stood up, brushed himself off and began to walk away, just wanting to forget this whole thing. It was embarrassing enough that he got his mask stuck in Grimmjow's hole, but it was even more embarrassing that he would soon go into heat and Grimmjow knew it__.__ Of course he tried to hide the blush that was fighting its way to the surface of his cheeks, but it was difficult now._

_He had also decided not to sate his curiosity, leaving would be best for now._

_But just as he began to leave, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist._

"_Nu-uh. Where do you think _you're _going, huh? I still have a bone to pick with yah.__"__ Still holding his wrist, he pulled the other against his body and studied his face. His cheeks were barely tinted of a light pink blush, his lips were a tad bit swollen from all that sucking he did. Emerald green orbs were full of curiosity and a little lust._

**Does he really want this?**

'If he really hadn't wanted it, surely I'd be dead bynow**'**_. That's the reason he kept pushing his luck. The other must've wanted this just as much as he did. He was so tempted to kiss those lips of his but maybe if he pushed his luck again another day, maybe they could have a full blown make out session._

**Or maybe….**

_Those green eyes of his searched Grimmjow's eyes with slight confusion, and then they'd flicker from his lips and back up to his eyes. Grimmjow smirked._

'Maybe I'll test my luck now_…'__ Slowly sliding his right, rough, large hand up to run his fingers through his hair and then to cup his cheek, he slowly eased his way down to Ulquiorra's level, sometimes stopping to gaze into Ulqui's eyes to check if he still wanted it. He wasn't moving up to meet Grimmjow which was why the cat was so unsure of himself for this particular act. But when his lips barely touched Uquiorra's, he stopped, smirked and let out a tiny, breathy chuckle__._

_He saw Ulquiorra barely, just barely, come up to meet his lips._

'He was so cute when he was unsure of himself.' _Grimmjow thought with a smirk._

_He finally connected their lips. It was just a small, short peck. Ulquiorra did not pull away, yell at him nor hurt him. So Grimmjow took it as a sign to continue._

_The next kiss was a sweeter, open mouth kiss. They started off slow, cautious and careful. As if they were just sampling a fine wine. But once they got the taste each other, the beasts were unleashed and couldn't be tamed._

_The kiss became one of want, need and desperation. It became especially heated when Ulquiorra became a little adventurous and let his tongue travel teasingly, tantalizingly across Grimmjow's bottom lip__._

_Grimmjow had to take a moment to calm himself. He shuddered and pulled himself away from Ulquiorra, just for a moment__.__ He let out a short snort though his nose, much like a bull would, and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Damn bat had nearly made him cum with that simple gesture._

_And because of that, he was ready to fuck him until he could no longer scream his name, until he wouldn't be able to even walk anymore._

_When he opened his eyes, there was a whole new look in his eye. One that was full of lust, and a hint of promise, promise that he'd make Ulquiorra scream his name._

_That look only seemed to spur the bat on because he pulled Grimmjow into a heated kiss. They were both trying to pull each other closer, both clawing at each other, wanting more of the other._

_From there…and soon, both were extremely hard and in need of some deep, hot and heavy sex._

_Grimmjow stopped kissing Ulqui with a smirk on his face. He couldn't take this anymore. All this teasing he did to him has gotten him all hot and bothered._

_He bent him over the table, right in the coffee, and proceeded to pull down his pants. He still planned on getting his revenge for what he had done to his vest._

_Ulquiorra squirmed. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want this. It was actually very interesting, so different. He'd never seen this side of Grimmjow before… And what they were doing felt so good. He was hot and bothered. He _wanted_ the blue panther. And it felt good to finally not be on top and have to put others in their place. It was nice to just be taken care of. Its not like he had anything else to do today so experimenting with Grimmjow would be a good for a change. Plus, the kitty was very entertaining. And sexy._

_He was knocked out of his thoughts when the cat had spanked him. Hard. It stung but it felt kind of good. _

"_I'm still mad at what you did to my vest."_

_Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. __"Shutup. Trash."_

"_What did you call me?" He growled._

"_Do I have to spell it out for you, idiot? You are T-R-A—Ah!" Grimmjow spanked him again. Oh, it felt so good.__ If that's what being vicious got him then he'd do it all the time._

_Smack. A small, almost inaudible whine._

_Smack smack smack. A short moan followed by a small pant._

_Smack smack __**smack smack**__! A gasp and a loud moan and a little squirming._

_Grimmjow smirked. The little bastard liked it. "Yer gonna learn to stop calling me that, Ulquiorra." He said with authority._

"_Just as soon as you learn to take a bath—hn! Ohh…"_

_Pop! Pop!_ Pop!

"_What were you saying?"_

"_I was s-saying—"Pop pop pop!_

"_Let's add some more color to those pale cheeks, shall we?"_

_By the time Ulquiorra stopped talking back, his whole ass was cherry red and hot. _Not that _Grimmjow didn't like it that way, it was just that he was starting to become impatient and frustrated, which only added to his anger_.

'Fuck this.'

"_Yer gonna learn Ulquiorra, who owns who around here." He shoved his finger into Ulqui's pink hole. The other whined and gasped at the intrusion. He tried to push it out, but it only made Grimmjow go deeper. _

_He let out a small whimper.__"G-Grimmjow…"_

_Said man was slightly shocked to hear the other call his name like that. He almost forgot how it souded. But Ulquiorra sounded so vulnerable. It was so cute!_

"_What, baby?"_

_Ulquiorra didn't like this…fingering thing Grimmjow was doing to him. Did people actually like this? It was all so new to him. _

"_Take it out…"_

"_Hell naw! This is part of your punishment." He grinned and searched for his sweet spot. _

'_Where is the damn thing!'_

_He pressed all along his walls trying to search for it. But his search was getting tiring and boring, it started to make his arm hurt. He stopped his search and held his finger against a random spot, giving his arm a rest from all that searching._

"_Nnnuh! Mmmm~…Oohhh…" He moaned. His body jerked. Grimmjow was holding his finger against his spot without even knowing it. Actually, he had been found it some time ago and brushed it several times, but Ulquiorra had refused to moan. He had been biting his lip to keep from moaning but it was hard. It felt so good._

_Grimmjow grinned. He finally found it and added another finger to press them both against it._

"_So you were trying to hide it from me, huh? You got my fucking arm hurting from fingering you for so long!" He pressed against it harder as punishment._

_Ulquiorra was moaning like crazy. Eventually, Ulquiorra warmed up to it and was even starting to push back against his fingers. So now that he was pushing back, he added another finger and eventually got him ready for his rock hard cock._

_He stood up and rubbed it against his hole._

"_Beg me to put it in. Beg me to fuck you.." He purred. He stroked Ulquiorra's hard length, squeezing his hand around the head while thumbing the slit. Then he'd stroke him as quickly as he could._

_He didn't want to have to beg for it. Begging was not his thing. He was pissed that Grimmjow would even think he would be able to get him to beg. Ulquiorra was stronger than he was! If he thought he could get The Cuatro Ulquiorra Cifer The Great to do something like_ beg_ then he was sadly mistaken._

"_Piss off. Garbage.__"_

"_Wrong answer~" He spanked him and teased his hole with the head of his length. Ulquiorra let out a small whine and pushed back against it. But Grimmjow pulled away and spanked him. _

"_Come on, Ulqui…all it takes is a few words.."_

_Ulquiorra was too proud to beg…but maybe he would _just this once_._

"…_.P….please….?"_

"_Please what?"_

_Ulquiorra let out a frustrated grunt. "Please, just take me!"_

_Grimmjow pushed himself into the tight heat, slowly, since Ulquiorra was still a noob. He heard Ulqui cry out and pant quietly. Grimmjow must__'__ve stretched him out good because he felt no pain at all. He pushed back against Grimmjow, taking the rest of his length into him._

'_Oh, so that's how he wants it…' Grimmjow thought. He popped his hips and hit his prostate dead on. Ulquiorra whimpered as another moan was forced from his lips. But it just felt so good._

"_Yeah, that's right bitch. Moan for me. Say my name." Ulquiorra wasn't sure when he started saying Grimmjow's name, but he certainly moaned it like it was the only word he could say._

_This caused Grimmjow to get super excited and thrust even harder into the tight space. Which resulted in Ulquiorra moaning even louder._

_He pulled his head back by his helmet and bit his ear. "Enjoying yourself, Ulquiorra? You're moaning like a whore.__"_

"_Fuck you." He spat._

"_But I believe that's what _I'm _doing to _you_~" He smirked. _

_He pounded into his prostate so hard that the bat was seeing stars and then flashing white. He was sure that he'd go blind if Grimmjow kept this up._

_He was thrusting in him so hard that his body jerked upwards and eventually, they were both all the way on the table, but with ulquiorra on his back, soaking up all the coffee with his outfit._

_He didn't care at the moment. The pleasure was too great. He'll probably be mad when its over though._

"_Say my name again, Ulquiorra." He began stroking Ulquiorra, timing it with his pounding. The bat started tossing his head back and moving his hips in time with Grimmjow's ministrations._

_He was so close, if he came he wouldn't have to say his name. Just a few more thrusts and he'd cum._

_But just as he was about to cum, Grimmjow clamped his hand around the base of his member. He leaned down into his ear and nipped it before speaking. _

"_Lets try this again. I believe I told you to say my fucking name. We'll do this over and over until you get it right." By then,, Ulquiorra wasn't teetering over the edge of oblivion and was ready to start up again._

_Grimmjow had to start over 3 times before Ulquiorra would actually scream his name._

_Eventually, they both had a spine tingling orgams and came everywhere, Ulquiorra calling his name and Grimmjow smirking about it. He squeezed around him so hard he actually stopped him from thrusting. All he could do now was rock back and forth. But from the tightness and the heat, he was able to cum deep inside of him._

_In the end, it solved both problems. The mess was cleaned up and Grimmjow was sated._

After that, they became what the living call a "couple".Or something like that. They weren't exactly going out but they were a mated pair.

Life had been good for a few months. And then_ this _happens.

It had been a few days since Grimmjow had last spoken to him. They'd usually have their fun time in the bed, maybe snuggle a bit, and then go back to hating each other. A lot less than before, but still hating each other. They didn't really want people to know about them yet... and he knew that but he was never _ignored_ before.

_A needle like prick became apparent in his chest. What was that? What did it mean?_

What would he gain from ignoring him? He thought of all the things that he could maybe gain, like more ladies, more sex...but he wouldn't have to ignore another to get that.

As Ulquiorra was wondering the halls, lost in his thoughts and looking down, he didn't see the blue haired figure walking towards his direction. Even if he had, he probably would've kept on walking. He didn't want the blue cat bastard to know how he felt about this.

"Hey, Ulquiorra." Said man continued to walk down the hall. That is, until, a strong pair of arms wrapped around him and ran his tongue across his neck.

His heart jumped in his chest but he acted like he didn't even care. "Is there something you want? I have things to do."

"Oh, Ulquiorra, don't be like that...You know you're in need of some kitty lovin'." He purred playfully.

"Something that you've already had plenty of , I'm sure." He began trying to worm his way out of Grimmjow's grip but it only resulted in him being pressed further up against him. If he really didn't want it, Grimmjow would be writhing in pain on the floor right now.

"Nope," he lied "been too busy sleeping."

"-Around with everyone else." Ulquiorra said slickly. Grimmjow was actually shocked he came up with that comeback. "Now, get off of me. I must finish chores for Lord Aizen."

Ulquiorra soon found himself against the wall with his hands bound above his head. He barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. While sighing he said, "I'm done playing your little games, Grimmjow." He would've walked away but as soon as he finished saying that Grimmjow kissed him.

He could've just pushed him away. He could've kicked the cat in his jewels. Or cero'd him, killed him. Ulquiorra is stronger than him, Grimmjow couldn't over power him... He could've done a lot of things to get away, but he didn't. He always lets Grimmjow over power him. Why?

Because he wanted this.

He couldn't say that he didn't want it. He wanted it, craved it. Badly. So bad that he even had reoccurring dreams that something like this-or better would happen. So badly that Grimmjow plagued all this thoughts. Everything he thought about was Grimmjow. He couldn't even escape him in his dreams.

Ulquiorra liked the thought of being submissive, to know that theres someone sexy that'll put you in your place and take care of you in the best of ways. To know that there's someone you can fall back on when fuck up, someone that will catch you each and every time. He didn't like being in control all the time, to be able to get whatever he wanted just because he was stronger, just because he could. It was quite boring.

Grimmjow was the only one who could actually make him feel emotions. He was usually cold hearted and emotionless. He walked around like he just didn't give a fuck about anything or anyone. He never gave any indication to what he was thinking or how he was feeling. But around Grimmjow, it was different.

On the inside, he was actually happy. He felt like he was actually living instead of just going through the motions. Around Grimmjow, he knew he actually had a heart because it was always doing weird things in his chest when he was around. Maybe this was another reason he was attracted to the other.

He never really had the strength to hurt the other. That's also another reason he let him do the things he did. He liked the other and Grimmjow had only ever visually assulted him.

While they were kissing, Grimmjow was able to sneak his tongue into Ulquiorra's mouth. He opened his mouth out of habit and sometimes instinct.

The forth let out a small moan and played with the cats tongue. Grimmjow pressed his body against him, definitely enjoying the attention he was getting back.

He felt Ulquiorra roll his hips into his so he rolled them back just as hard and bit his lip. That seemed to spark something in the quarto because the started kissing back harder now.

But he couldn't let Ulquiorra over power him. He made sure to dominate him in the kiss.

The fun ended way too soon.

Once they separated, Ulquiorra quietly walked down the hall and rounded a corner but didn't continue walking when he reached a certain point.

He wouldn't admit this out loud but Grimmjow had left him weak and wanting more. He could hardly walk without trembling, his heart was having a painful spazz attack in his chest. Ulqui was sure his face was a deep crimson shade of red.

He hated this.

He hated how Grimmjow always managed to make him feel this way. If he even gave Ulqui a certain look, he'd end up in a puddle of emotions and spazz attacks. Frankly, it was highly annoying.

He decided he had stood there long enough to gather enough strength to walk correctly and went back to the hall he and Grimmjow were just on.

That's saw him making out with another male.

**Sharp pain. **

**Heart ache.**

Words couldn't hardly describe the anger and hurt Ulquiorra felt in his chest. It felt like someone had turned on an iron (one that's used for getting wrinkles out of clothes) to the highest setting and then placed it on his chest, let it sit there for a good 3 minutes and then rubbed alcohol on it and proceeded to scrape off the charred skin with very sharp finger nails. And then run him over with a 16 wheeled tow truck. But on the outside, of course he didn't show it.

He quietly sighed to himself and walked in the opposite direction. He would _not_let this get to him.

Once he was sure Ulquiorra was far enough, he immediately broke apart from the male he was making out with.

"Fuck. It didn't work." He glared at the other male and grabbed him by his shirt, wrapping his fists up in the fabric and pulling him up off the group. "You said it would work! Why the hell isn't it working! Why isn't he over here, beating one of us to a pulp? Why isn't he jealous?"

The other casually shrugged.

Grimmjow growled. "You're useless." He released the other and walked away to form another plan to get the other jealous.

Aizen had just completed his meeting and dismissed everyone. Grimmjow, who is usually one of the last few to leave, was the first one out the door and quickly ran around the corner to meet his female date for the hour.

Ulquiorra, out of curiosity, slowly walked behind the rest of the pack, casually looked around to see what Grimmjow would be doing.

He saw him dry humping a female against the wall, practically having sex with her with clothes on. Ulquiorra trembled with anger.

**Sharp pain. **

**Heart ache.**

How dare that hoe try and take his man! He was ready to pimp slap that hoe but he stopped himself.

He and Grimmjow weren't together. He would _not_ let this get to him.

Ulquiorra walked passed Grimmjow as if he wasn't even there.

He saw Szayel pull him into his lab and then all could be heard were moans and screams of "More, Grimmjow, more!" Or "Yeah, baby you like that?" Or "Yes, yes! More! Fuck me harder!"

**Sharp pain. **

**Heart ache.**

Ulquiorra was ready to blow something up. He ran up to Szayel's lab door, placed his hand on the doorknob….but stopped himself from opening the door.

He and Grimmjow weren't together. He would _not_ let this get to him.  
_

He went to the human world for a mission that Aizen had assigned him. He was to watch the orange haired man. His name was….ichigo? Whatever it was, he was to watch the boy and see what information he could gather about him.

He could be found at a small shop that had two little kids' names he couldn't remember and two weird shop owners.

Ulquiorra usually wasn't like this, he usually remembered every detail given to him for a mission. But…while Aizen was talking….his mind traveled to the world of Grimmjow and he was only able to get the very basic information.

He hopped roof to roof in hopes of reaching the shop quickly so that he could go back to the HQ and sleep the day away. But when he finally got there, he saw something he certainly didn't want to see.

Ichigo's hands, bound by Grimmjow's hands, were above his head, his pants were pushed down passed his waste. He had a blush bright enough to be a stop sign and was covered in various substances.

**Sharp pain. **

**Heart ache.**

What? Was Grimmjow stalking him now?

He showed up at every corner, every turn, every room, everywhere he fucking looked!

And he was usually with someone else!

Now, he'd have to sit there and watch Grimmjow stroke, kiss and eventually take Ichigo because his mission was to watch Ichigo for 24 hours and gather intel.

He and Grimmjow weren't together. He would not let this get to him.

When he came home that day, he was hurt and tired. He just wanted to sleep away all his troubles, wake up and let them be forgotten. Like….a distance memory in the past.

'_Maybe I was just had delusions…I am quite the delusional creature.'_ He tried to trick himself.

But, in reality…he didn't want to come to the fact that Grimmjow was always with different people and not with him. He hated this. He hated this feeling that he'd always get when seeing that things that his significant other would do. He hated that he even had these feelings for him in the first place.

It was breakfast time and Aizen would be expecting him to report back soon. But he decided to eat breakfast first.

And as soon as he walked out of his room, there Grimmjow was giving Stark a blow job. He walked out as soon as Stark had came deep in his mouth. And he had swallowed it all, then smacked his lips as if it was simply delicious.

**Sharp pain. **

**Heart ache.**

That was the final straw. The straw that broke the camel's back.

As soon as Stark walked away, he pushed Grimmjow up against the wall and placed his hands on each side of his head. "Stop your foolish games! Stop toying with me, Grimmjow!" He growled.

"What games?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Flirting with-Humping—sucking—kissing-" He let out a sound of annoyance. "you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

He purred. "Aw. Is someone jealous? My little 'ukie' jealous?" He managed to switch positions but this time holding Ulquiorra's hands above his head.

"If you wanted me, all you had to do was _ask_, Ulquiorra ..." he leaned in real close, as if he was about to kiss him. Ulquiorra's heart fluttered for a bit before he went back to being jealous.

"If you want a kiss so bad, why don't you go back to kissing and humping Harribell hmm?"

Grimmjow was enjoying this immensely. "Because I want you right now."

_'I will __not be swayed. I will not have make up sex with him__—at least not just yet.'_

"You've been screwing around with everyone else—"

"All that was fake." Ulquiorra was ready to punch a hole through him.

"Stop with the lies!"

Grimmjow cupped his face and stopped him from saying anything else.

"All that was acted out. Anything major was fake, like when I went into Szayel's room and "screwed him senseless" or when I "ravished Ichigo" or gave Stark a blowjob."

Ulquiorra wasn't too sure about the Ichigo part. He was sure that they had sex but he could never know for sure because he couldn't stay to watch the whole thing. That would've been too painful for him.

"You've ignored me for a good few weeks, and everywhere I go, I see you with someone else! If you want sex, then go to the other espadas. Apparently I am not wanted. If you didn't want to talk to me anymore, you should've said something instead of leaving me wondering and…and…" He didn't want Grimmjow to know that he was so hurt over this.

"Stop bitching and just give in. You know you want to…"

Grimmjow was definitely enjoying this. Ulquiorra was so jealous right now.

"No! Go back to fucking Szayel."

"I told you I only want you. I only did all of that to make you jealous and want me more. Looks like it worked." He smirked.

Ulquiorra was _furious_. How dare that stupid cat try to make him jealous on purpose! All these emotions he went through for _that_?

Ulquiorra began to walk away but Grimmjow snatched his arm up before he could leave.  
"Wait, are you mad? This brought us closer together, baby! Don't be mad-look, baby I'm all yours!"

"Release me before I rip your arm off and beat you with it. Trash." There was no emotion in his voice. He'd went back to being cold, heartless Ulquiorra again. He even called him _trash_.

Grimmjow's heart clenched in his chest when Ulquiorra said that. He was back at square one. Now with an ultra angry Ulqui wanting to yank his balls off.

"So this is how its going to be huh? All because I made you want me more, hmm? You think I'll just let you go? Never."

The raven haired man stared into the others the ocean blue eyes long and hard before yanking his arm away and flash stepping away.

He decided he wouldn't talk to Grimmjow anymore. He wouldn't speak to him, look at him, be in the same room with him, or even -think about thinking about him. That's how over it he was.

The end?


	2. Chapter 2

Ulquiorra's revenge part 2 of ulquiorra's jealousy

Wednesday, June 13, 2012 7:13 PM

Main pairing: Grimm x Ulqui

Others: Ulqui x Aizen x szayel x noitora

WARNING: This contains yaoi scenes not suitable for children 14 and under

YAOI TOWN. LEMON CITY BABY.

Sorry for the super long wait.

* * *

"Just what the hell are you trying to pull here, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow was furious right now. He had the green eyed man against the wall, with his hands around his neck. They were so close that one false move could end in them kissing.

Ulquiorra looked at him innocently. "Why, whatever do you mean, Grimmjow?" He said very softly, almost sweetly. He had kept his arms by his side and stood very calmly. Too calmly if you ask Grimmjow. He hadn't even called him trash this time! It bugged him to the point where he would even attempt to rip Aizen's head off.

The bat knew that being nice to Grimmy drove him crazy. That's the only reason he was doing it.

"Don't fuck with me! You _know _what you were doing! You were _flirtin'_ with _him_! Wait, not just _him__,__ with_ _them."_

Ulquiorra still kept up his sweet, innocent act. "Flirting? Me? What? With who?"

"Fuck, man! Don't toy with me! What do you think to accomplish by doing this Ulquiorra? Huh? Did you want to make me jealous? Well it worked. Now stop it! Its fucking driving me insane."

Ulquiorra was slightly amazed. He didn't think Grimmjow would confess to being jealous so easily. But he still didn't want to forgive him so he continued playing koy.

"Really, Grimmjow. Have you been on some type of new drug from the world of the living?" He pressed his hand against his forehead as if feeling his temperature. "You _are _looking rather pale,"

"Cha. Like _you _can talk about lookin' pale!" He interrupted.

"And these delusions about me flirting with other males ... simply preposterous. And look," he ran his hand along the Kitty's buff arm. "Your muscles are quivering. I suggest you see Szayel about this. Maybe he could cure your insanity. And your disgusting odor. "

He was ready to beat him to a pulp, but he knew if he tried, Ulqui would end up killing him in the end. Grinmjow had to take a few calming breaths and very slowly count to ten to calm himself. But Ulquiorra had things to do and couldn't stand around to play these games anymore.

"Now if you'll excuse me, kind sir, I have places to be." He removed the hands from around his neck and resumed his day as if nothing happened.

He was just about to go to his room when a voice came over the intercom: _'Please report to the conference room. Aizen has very important things he wishes to discuss and would like you to be here before 5 minutes are up. That is all.'  
_  
Ulquiorra made his way to the conference room with unwelcomed company. The panther bugged him the whole way there, poking him, attempting to trip him and stepping on his heels from time to time. Even going as far as stepping in front of him and blocking his way.

"So when are you going to get back with me?" He asked casually. His question was ignored and Ulquiorra walked around him.

"Come on, Ukie! You can't still be mad at me! It's been 4 months, 6 weeks 3 days, 4 hours and 6 minuets! This is the first time we've spoken! I haven't had sex with anyone since you've been gone!"

"I do not like liars." Was the only thing he said, though inwardly, he was slightly shocked that Grimmjow had been counting all the days.

Grimmjow defended himself and then got an idea. He pushed the cuatro against the wall, and proceeded to grope him and kiss his neck. "You can't tell me you don't miss this..." he purred.

The bats breathing increased very slightly. "Yes, I surely can. N-now stop that. I need to get to his meeting on time." When Grimmjow didn't cease, he prepared his smaller, less lethal Cero on all 10 fingers.

Grimmjow challenged him. "You wouldn't dare." Ulquiorra struck him on one of the nerves in his chest, making him stumble back and cough up a little blood.

While he was stunned and sluggish, pushed him against the wall and kept him in place by putting is forearm against his neck. He looked in Grimmjow's hazy eyes.

All that could be heard now was a high pitched charging sound. Ulquiorra gabbed his finger against his stomach, ready to release his power. .. Grimmjow regretted touching him now because he seriously thought he wouldn't live to see another day.

But at the last moment_, the very last second_, he slid his finger down and shot it through his hollow hole instead. Then he released one cero against his shoulder and ear so that it would just barely graze him but hurt like hell. The wall behind him crumbled to dust from Ulqui's fury.

Grimmjow thrashed immediately and shouted in pain. "Why I oughtta-" Ulquiorra pointed another charged finger at him.

He didn't dare speak another word.  
He was just happy to be alive at the moment.

When they finally made it to the room, everyone was already there, chatting quietly amongst themselves.

"Okay everyone settle down and listen up..."

After those few words were spoken, the Kitty zoned out and thought of many ways to get Ulquiorra back. He had never stopped thinking about him. Ulquiorra was in his every thought and dream.

'_I really fucked up._' He thought to himself. '_He even tried to kill me today. It hurt like hell but it was still hot.'_

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra had stood up and made his way to Aizen, catching everyone's attention except Grimmjow, who was deep in thought. He swayed his hips just a bit as he walked.

When he finally reached Aizen, he sensually straddled him.

Aizen stopped saying whatever he was saying and gladly took notice of Ulquiorra on his lap.  
"What an unexpected but totally welcomed surprise ..." he purred. Ulquiorra lustfully grinded his hips down onto his and kissed his neck.

The rest of the Espada gasped and awed in shock. After the shock was over, they whistled and shouted for more. They'd never see Ulquiorra act so provocative. Frankly, it was hot.

Aizen placed his hands on his bottom and massaged it gently. Ulquiorra let out a small moan.

Noitora tapped Grimmjow on the shoulder.  
"Aye? Do you _see_ this?! This is_ hot_!"

_'He must've made his way up there after I started day dreaming._' Then realization hit him. _'Just what the fuck does he think he's doing?!'  
_

Ulquiorra was certainly making a show of everything, running his tongue across a strip of Aizen's smooth, tan skin. He began sucking softly on the spot right under his ear, making his boss' hips buck. When he tried to suck harder, Aizen pulled him away by his chin and made him look him straight in the eye.

"Ah. Ah Ah.~ You are not to leave a mark on your master, naughty boy."

He ran his thumb across Aizen's bottom lip and then kissed along his jaw line. "Forgive me, my lord." He moved to nibbled on his earlobe which made his boss bite his lip.

Once he was finished with that, he finally made his way to Aizen's smooth lips. He licked it, earning a gasp from the crowd.

"Are you going to punish me for such insolence?" Aizen chuckled darkly, his smooth voice giving Ulquiorra chills.

"Sounds to me like you _want _punishment….Is my pet hungry for punishment? Hmm?"

"Anything to get you to touch me…." Grimmjow's sound of shock turned a few heads and filled the room. Ulqui and Aizen began to make out, tongue and all. Of course Aizen dominated him in the kiss. Smacking sounds filled the room and breathing became heavier. Ulquiorra let out small moan whenever he could, also grinding his hips more into Aizen.

Grimmjow was _disgusted_. How could his lover make out with his worst enemy? Grimmjow was down right _hurt. _Right now, he just wanted to get the hell out of there. He couldn't stand to see this going on, he closed his eyes and tried to block out what was going on.

"Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra! When are you going to come service me too?"

Grimmjow's eyes few open, he gritted his teeth. '_He better say never, he __**better**__ say __**never**_.'

"Whenever you want me… However you want me." Ulquiorra licked his lips for added effect. Every male in the room had a severe gushing nosebleed. The bat was too hot for words.

The panther wanted to strangle someone! What the fuck did Ulquiorra think he was doing?

'_The bat is mine! And mine alone! If he thinks ill let him get away with this….'_ When looked at Ulquiorra with a irritated look in his eyes, he could've swore he saw the bat _smirk_ at him.

Grimmjow's heart throbbed in his chest.

**Hurt.**

**Pain.**

**Heart ache.**

Is this how things were going to be between them? He honestly hadn't meant to hurt the bat as much as he did. He only wanted to see the bat jealous over him and bring them closer together. That's all he wanted.

He definitely didn't think _this _would happen. If he would've known that it would've turned out this way, he would not have done the things he did.

This was all just a big mistake, a bad choice, a regrettable action.

The brown haired man stood up, still holding Ulquiorra in position and placed him on his back on the table, with himself ontop. There, they made out even more and grinded even harder. Aizen grinded so hard on Ulquiorra that he accidently bit Aizen's lip and then licked his bottom lip in an apology while grinding upwards.

Aizen had to take a step back and a second to calm himself, for surely he would've taken the bat right then and there.

'_Why is that such a turn on for guys?'_ Ulquiorra wondered.

He came back and bit Ulquiorra's neck, making him shiver.

'_**I **__used to bite him like that…'_ Grimmjow thought almost sadly.

Then he kissed his ear and nibbled on it.

'_**I**__ used to nibble on him like that…'_

Ulquiorra let out a small moan and fought a blush coming to his cheeks.

'_He used to moan like that for me! Well of course, it was way louder than that pathetic excuse of a moan….'_

"I suggest you all leave…unless you want an audience, Ulquiorra."

Hardly able to think from his foggy haze he panted heavily. "I do not care. Let them watch…" He normally would've never done this, ever in his life. But this was part of a plan to teach a certain someone a lesson. He certainly wanted Grimmjow to stay and watch this. He didn't care for the rest.

"We'll be sure to give you a show~" Aizen purred and groped him again. He let out a small moan and shrugged off his jacket, showing his nice abs and pale skin.

No one got up to leave.

Grimmjow couldn't allow this to continue…..he didn't want to have to go up there because then everyone would know about Ulquiorra and him. He was really hoping Ulquiorra would just stop him from touching him anymore, but he knew he wouldn't.

He was majorly conflicted.

'_I can't let this continue…..' _Before he could even think about what he was doing, he was dragging Ulquiorra by helmet across the table and out of the meeting hall. He hadn't struggled the whole way. '_He never really ever struggles when there was something involving his helmet_' now that he thought about it.

Now that they were out of the room and in the hallway, he spoke to Ulqui in a harsh, angry tone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Unhand me, trash." Ulquiorra yanked himself from Grimmjow's hands.

"You're mine, Ulquiorra. That—that in there," he pointed to the meeting room. "That little prank yah thought was so cute is considered cheating."

"Oh? You didn't seem to think that it was "cheating" when you were going around whoring yourself to others and being a player. Besides, we aren't and never were a couple. And I can do whatever the hell I want. You don't own me."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "I already told you that it was fake and I was trying to make you jealous!"

But Ulquiorra did have a point about the other two things he said, but he just couldn't stand to think he was being touched by someone else other than him. In Grimmjow's mind, Ulquiorra was his.

Logic didn't play a good role here. Common sense didn't either.

The meeting must've been dismissed because everyone filed out of the room, grumbling unhappily.

'_Oh great! How am I supposed to explain to the rest of the espada what just happened? I look like a pussy. That's just freaking fantastic.'_ He certainly didn't want to deal with all of the teasing he would certainly receive.

He grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and pulled him close. _"This is not over."_ Ulquiorra yanked himself away and watched quietly as Grimmjow ran around the corner. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his lover call out someones name_._

Guess who it was.

"Nnoitora." Ulquiorra called out to him. The tall man turned and grinned.

Ulquiorra looked quite unamused. "Are you still in need of my services?"

"Oh? Is the little gay emo taking me up on my offer? I knew you'd come crawling to me!" He cackled.

"I did say 'whenever you want me…however you want me' did I not?" Just looking at this man made Ulqui's skin crawl_. 'Its all for the greater good, its all for the greater good'_ He chanted in his head.

From behind the corner, Grimmjow snooped on their conversation. He still couldn't believe that Ulquiorra was going to do this.

He stalked them as Ulquiorra followed Nnoitora to his room. Once they were both inside they slammed the door shut, effectively shutting everyone else out. Grimmjow put his ear to the door.

Grimmjow had to wonder….what would they actually be doing in there?

The next day-

Grimmjow decided he could try and do a few nice things to get Ulquiorra back. He saw a couple do this in the world of the living and thought he might as well give it a shot.

It was sure to work!

When Ulquiorra came out of the room, he presented him a boukay of ionic blue and emerald green roses (that he painted himself). He was down on one knee and dressed in a dazzling white tuxedo.

"Look, I know you're angry, but I didn't mean for things to end like that. I…I'm…s…" He sighed and spoke through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry." It was so hard for him to even think about saying sorry. But he said it just for Ulquiorra.

Now this is the part where the girl would take the other back and jump up and down excitedly.

But Ulquiorra wasn't really following the script. Maybe he needed a little push.

"Take me back!"

"No." Was his flat response. Though, on the inside, he was a little shocked that Grimmjow even attempted this. He had to admit, he looked really good in the all white tux. He had to hold back his shivers as he spoke.

The kitty was surprised that it didn't work. The couple he watched yesterday made things look so easy. The female took him back right away! Maybe he was missing something….maybe it was the setting. Whatever it was, he couldn't get because footsteps could be heard coming their way.

Ulquiorra seemed to ignore the footsteps and continued checking out Grimmjow and the odd flowers. He had never seen flowers with colors such as those. The bat actually liked them.

He was just about to take the flowers but someone called his name. Their moment was cut short as they were interrupted.

"Ulquiorra! I have a question." The man turned around but remained silent.

"I was wondering if you could help me experiment."

The pale one tiled his head in question. "What kind of experiment?"

Szayel smirked sassily, suggestively. "One you'll enjoy, I'm sure." Ulquiorra caught on to what he was really asking him. And honestly, he always wanted to do it in a lab. To be "forcefully" taken from his room, stripped, and "experimented on" by a hot man in a lab coat.

He said nothing and followed him back to his lab.

Grimmjow trailed behind him secretly. What did Szayel think he was doing? And why was Ulquiorra going along with this. He just stole the spotlight, and ulquiorra walked away like he didn't even care! He left him standing there in this nice white tux!

He was _this close!_

Jealousy.

Heart ache.

But some curiosity.

He didn't attempt to 'woo' him again, but he did snoop on Ulquiorra every day for the next 3 months.

Grimmjow made mental notes of everyone he would talk to sexually. But he could only gather minimal information since he was always shut out of the room. There weren't any vents he could crawl through and the walls were too thick to hear much of anything.

Ulqui switched between several lovers during those months, Aizen being his main course and the rest being extra dishes, desert if you will. What Ulquiorra was doing was really starting to take its toll on Grimmjow though.

It was now time for yet another meeting, he sulked into the meeting room, everyone stopped their conversations and peered at him. Ignoring it completely, he sat down in his assigned seat.

Noitor whispered to him. "What the hell happened to you man?" Ulquiorra had over heard that and decided to look at what the spoon head was referring to.

Grimmjow had bags under his eyes, his face had 5 oclock stubble. His hair was even more wild and out of place than it usually is. Bruises and cuts littered his body. His skin had lost its tan glow, he was becoming sickly pale. His lips were extremely chapped, his form had gone down the drain. His muscles weren't as big as they were before, his abs were becoming flabby. The man was weak, his body trembled and struggled while just trying to bring a coffee mug to his lips

"Shut up, dick head. Szayel experimented on me. He said it'd wear off in a few days." He easily lied.

Ulquiorra could tell it was a lie. His head slightly twitched to the right when that was said. That usually only happens when he lies.

He really let himself go. Was it because of him? Was it because of what Ulquiorra was doing with other people?

If it was, then his plan for revenge was working. But he had to admit, he had not liked the feeling he got in his chest when looking at Grimmjow in this state.

The meeting started and he rested his head on Aizen's shoulder. Their eyes locked for a second or two before looking different ways. Grimmjow wished he didn't have to see Aizen and ulquiorra like that but he _had_ to look up there when Aizen spoke.

Grimmjow really wished Ulquiorra didn't have to see him in this sad, pathetic state he was in.

But Ulquiorra now sat in Aizen's lap every meeting since they were currently "going out" now. Or, whatever it is that the living call it.

That _especially_ hurt Grimmjow. Ulquiorra was sleepy with the enemy! **His**_ lover_ was _sleeping, servicing, sexing,_ his _enemy! And everyone else for that matter._

The bat was making his heart crumble in his chest. Why is this getting to him so much? If Ulquiorra doesn't want him anymore than he couldn't dwell on the fact he was unwanted, unloved.

Grimmjow had managed to catch a few Z's during the meeting, which was good since he couldn't really get any sleep at night because he couldn't stop thinking about Ulqui and when he did manage to sleep he'd dream about him, and woke up when the meeting ended.

Everyone had already left and the only ones left were him, his lover and Aizen. Aizen was walking towards his second office that was in the meetingroom and Ulquiorra was cleaning up.

Certain that he didn't want to stick around, Grimmjow began walking away. But a quiet, rather emotionless voice reached his ears.

"I do not yet understand the emotion love, but I think….I think I love you…" Those words stopped everything, his breathing, his thinking, his walking.

His heart.

Ulquiorra had never said that to him and he just openly says it out loud towards Aizen? It had to be towards the other man because Ulquiorra hated him at the moment.

**Severe pain.**

**Extreme hurt.**

**Real heart ache.**

Grimmjow was there in an instant, full of pain and anger.

"You bastard! I fucking hate you!" Grimmjow shouted. He began punching Ulquiorra in the face. His head snapped to the side with every hit, but he did not fight him back. He took all the hits to allow Grimmjow to get his anger out. Besides, they didn't hurt all that much and the bat didn't want to fight him.

Grimmjow hadn't really understood himself why he started punching him.

'_Why isn't he fighting back? Why won't he say anything! His eyes…those eyes, I hate those damn eyes! They just stare at me…he pities me!'_

Soon his hits became softer and softer, as if someone drained all this energy out, until Ulquiorra's head didn't snap to the side. Ulquiorra wasn't reacting to anything he was doing.

' _What does it take to get him to say something?! What the hell does it take to get him to react? To give me attention….to show he cares…'_

Frustrated now more than ever, Grimmjow clutched the bat's shirt in his balled fists. "I can't…can't do this anymore! Damn! Damn it, damn it all! Can't you see that all this is tearing me the fuck _apart_? This has got to _stop, dammit! _These games you're playing, they ain't fun anymore! Now you're just fucking with my head, my damn emotions!"

Ulquiorra remained silent, which only enraged him more. "Well! Fucking say something! _Speak to me!_ Answer me! Please, just say something! Anything! I want to hear your voice! I…" Grimmjow tried to hold it back, he really did. His emotions were getting the best of him.

The pale one still remained silent. He didn't know what to say in this situation.

"I can't eat, dammit! I can't sleep! Hell, I can't even fight anymore! I cannot function properly without you! You're all I think about! 24/7! I can't even escape you in my dreams! Do you fucking understand how that feels?!" A frustrated sob escaped from his lips.

He cluthed his head like a madman and let out a few more sobs and frustrated grunts.

"D-damn you! Fuck you! Why? Why, Ulquiorra? Why are you still doing this to me! I've had enough! I can't….I can't go on like this anymore…It hurts too much…"

Ulquiorra saw a tear slip down his face before he was able to wipe it away.

Very softly, he rested his head on Ulquiorra's shoulder, eventually moving it up to the crook of his neck. He spoke very softly, as if he was saying his last wish with his last breath. "I just can't Ulquiorra….I can't deal with this anymore. Please….come back to me. I miss you…"

And even softer he whispered "I need you." He was now open and _vulnerable._

Ulquiorra wasn't sure how to feel about this. Yes, he was happy that Grimmjow was so hurt about all this. He was glad the cat finally understood how it felt to see his lover ignoring him and doing things with others all over the place. But it didn't feel so good that Grimmjow was this broken up over him.

He had the man _crying_ for goodness sake! Grimmjow never cried! He was too strong, cocky and prideful to do that! After every battle, every cut, and every bruise….not once did he cry. When he lost his arm, he certainly didn't cry then.

_But he was crying now. He could feel the tears fall on his neck._

He spoke with a hoarse voice. "You tell anyone that I cried and I'll beat you up."

What was this feeling in his chest? Guilt? Is this how it feels to feel guilty? Ulquiorra decided he did not like the emotion guilt. It didn't feel well at all.

Had he taken this too far? Or was Grimmjow just over reacting?

Should the panther be forgiven, or should he continue this game of jealousy?

Should they get back together or should he keep away from Grimmjow?

Or should this be the end?

* * *

Answer the questions~ They decide how they next chapter will go.

And sorry guys, I know I kind of jumped around a bit but I had major writers block and was caught up in school, I am willing to edit this if you think it of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

I actually had a lot of scenes I wanted to add in here, but I couldn't remember what I wanted to put xD. So yeah, I'll be editing this alittle but I don't think it needs too much editing.

But yeah did you see what I did there with the amount of days and the color of roses?

Blue and green roses are their eye colors and the 4 months 4 weeks 4 days and 6 hours are their numbers! 4 and 6!

Lol I know I'm lame. =D


	3. Chapter 3

Ulquiorra's Jealousy chapter three.

Sorry for such a long wait. Yah know…actually im not that sorry. Heheh had to build up the anticipation. But anyway I just had to say, I'm very pleased with these reviews. I honestly hadn't expected such strong reviews. And you guys answered the questions! =D

Btw…When a writer can make the reader get emotional or really just _feel_ the emotions of the characters, it means we're doing a good job. We're either getting the point across in a very nice way, or we're describing it really well in a way that makes the reader feel it too. And so I'm glad you guys told me how this story made you feel. I was kinda hoping someone would say they cried…as horrible as that sounds. LOL im such a bad person. .

* * *

"Grimmjow…I…"

"No! Shut up! Just don't say another word if you're going to reject me again. I can't take anymore of this."

Silence. That was his reply.

But it wasn't because he was going to reject him, let's make that clear. There was just a plethora of things floating around in the bat's mind, he had no idea what he wanted to say. Besides, he was too busy thinking about all that had just happened and he was taking a moment to let these confusing feelings he was experiencing pass over.

To put it simply, he was stunned by it all.

It was a long moment before Ulquiorra spoke again. Wrapping his arms around him comfortingly, he spoke in a soft , cautious, curious voice. "I'm….I apologize Grimmjow. For all of this. Had I known you'd react this way, I wouldn't have taken it so far. I only wanted you to know how I felt when you were trying to make me jealous."

"It couldn't have been this bad. No way in hell could it have been as bad as this." It really wasn't as bad but Ulqui had to make sure he learned his lesson.

But he wasn't willing to take him back just yet. It wasn't because of what _the panther_ did though. Ulquiorra thought this all over.

**Maybe this was a sign.**

Maybe they shouldn't be together. Grimmjow really didn't deserve someone as bad as Ulquiorra, especially after all he put him through over the past few months.

He felt horrible for what he had done to him. And he hated all these emotions the other made him feel.

It was like a roller coaster. It had its up and downs. But this one wasn't fun.

How did females handle this? How could they live this way, being the emotional creatures they are…

And what about..._that time of the month? _Ulquiorra quickly shook that from his mind, shuddering in slight disgust and feeling more sympathetic towards females.

Sympathy? Ulquiorra sighed.

Grimmjow was changing him and he really didn't like that at all. Ulquiorra felt emotions before, but not as much as he does now. And they actually start to _show_. Before he could hide them as if he didn't have any at all, and he didn't know half the emotions he felt now even _existed_.

Sympathy...regret...guilt...love...

It annoyed him because emotions were useless. And things like this was the result of stupid emotions getting in the way and taking part in his life.

But one thing dawned on Grimm the most. He had to ask. "Did you really mean what you said….to Aizen? Was everything between you two—"

"Just an act? Maybe. And what did I say to him?"

"….you know…the L word?"

Ulquiorra hesitated. Grimmjow heard that? He thought he was sleeping when he said that. Over the course of the time they had been separated, the 4th actually realized how much the liked the panther. Being without him made his heart feel..achey… There was always a heavy pressure on his chest when he wasn't around him. And sleeping around with all those people only enforced those feelings for the blue haired man!

He disliked doing those things with those people but he had to play the part in order to get his revenge. And obviously, he was feeling something stronger than just a crush if he reacted this badly, if his heart was going haywire in his chest with just a glance at the man. He really hadn't wanted to admit it but, he was in love with the other. And those words were actually meant for him, not Aizen. But he wouldn't let him know that.

Grimmjow caught onto his hesitation. What did that mean?

"I do not recall saying that."

"Do I need to pull out your eyeball and make you watch an instant replay?"

"That is not necessary." Now that he was calmed down and no longer crying, Ulquiorra could leave to sort his life out.

The bat had walked away, without saying if he took him back or not, leaving Grimmjow wondering, lonely, and slightly unsatisfied.

It still bothered him that he said the forbidden words to Aizen and that he had technically rejected him a few moments ago, but he was just happy that the green eyed one was now just talking to him.

Then realization hit him like a semi truck. He _cried. _He just freaking _cried in front of __**Ulquiorra.**_ What kind of man was he?! Manly men don't cry in front _ukes_! Now he probably thinks he's less manly but it can't be helped now.

He sat against the wall for a while, thinking about how his lover escaped him.

Over the course of a few weeks, Ulquiorra had avoided Grimmjow like the plague, just so he wouldn't have to answer whether or not he took the panther back and also so he could try and let these emotions die down.

They say time heals everything, maybe his feelings would fade away like cuts and bruises do.

He knew in the back of his mind that it probably wouldn't go away but it didn't hurt to try...

He also didn't want to say no but…saying yes….The bat just thought he wasn't good for Grimmjow anymore. Which also confused him because, since when did he ever consider if he effected someone _elses_ feelings or not. Never.

Grimmy was changing him. This wasn't what he wanted. Life was much easier without annoying emotions and panthers breathing down his neck to be his mate.

And he still wasn't over the fat that he had done all these horrible things to him. He certainly wasn't fit to be his mate, why couldn't Grimmjow see that?

Ulquiorra had stopped seeing all others that he had slept with. That relieved Grimmjow to no end and he could finally sleep at night knowing he wasn't getting taken by some other loser. So that meant he was back on his good side…but…he hadn't gotten a clear answer from him. _The bat needed to be his._ And **no one** elses.

Grimmjow looked at his body in the mirror. "Oh damn, I really let myself _go._" He had never noticed how bad it actually was. He could see his own damn ribcage for goodness sake! He counted them all as his eyes roamed his withered pale body. His once beefy but now boney legs trembled with just the effort of trying to hold himself up. Tan skin had become more pale than Ulqui's. Eyes that used to challenge anyone who dared to look at him were now blood shot red and had bags under them. His lips were dry as the desert, chapped and bleeding. His azure blue messy, silky locks were now dry, flakey and as rough as sandpaper. Even his abs had abandoned him!

Maybe this was why Ulqui rejected him. Who would want to go out with a guy who looked like him?! Especially one who _cries._

"Hell, even I wouldn't date me!" He shook his head. "I need to start working out again. And when I get in tip top shape, I'll try and win his heart back." He chuckled to himself as a fantasy came into mind. "Maybe when my transformation is complete, I'll look so good that when he sees me he'll be totally speechless and jump into my arms and we'll romantically run into the sunset!"

He imagined it all, the scenery, the time, what they'd be wearing and what they'd say.

Fantasy-

_Grimmjow had set up a dinner for two in the fake beach Aizen had created for his "children"._

_The sun was just now setting and the tide gently lapped at the legs of the small table. On top of that table was Ulquiorra's favorite dinner, a few lavender scented candles, and a few rose petals to add to the decoration. _

_Ulquiorra would just so happen to be in the area at 6:04 and spot him standing there wet and glistening, in his usual attire, just without his vest. He'd toss his head back, meaning to shake the water out like a life guard would do in a movie._

"_Oh Grimmjow I never realized how sexy you are…." Like a southern bell he'd run up to him and rest his hands upon his chest, looking up into his eyes._

"_Grimmjow," His eyes roamed all over Grimmjow's sexy body. "You look so amazing...Why didn't I see this all before?" He then, like a squeeling fangirl he jumped into his arms. With a dreamy voice he asked, "Ooh can I feel your muscles?"_

"_Why, certainly baby~" He purred as he took off towards the setting sun_

End of his fantasy-

He got to work immediately, starting with eating properly. Only the finest fruits and vegetables for the panther.

Since he was a Espada, he it only took about 3 weeks for him to get up to normal strength and his devious good looks. He had made sure to work out for 3 hours, twice a day, everyday for those 3 weeks and the results had pleased him very much. And now he could at least ask the Bat on a date and get back in his good graces.

And he could also pummel the people who Ulqui slept with. A grin slid across his face as he thought of all the people who would be getting their asses kicked by him. He would save the best for last, which would be Aizen, and the first would be Nnoitora's ugly face.

He began walking down the hall, getting ready to go to a required meeting that was held around the same time everyday, but he realized he was at least 45 minutes too early.

A devious smirk spread across his face. "What can I accomplish in 45 minutes...?"

Just as he was about to execute his prank on Nnoitora, he spotted Ulqui walking down the same hall he was in. Not one to pass up a perfectly good opportunity, he slowly eased his way over to him.

"Hey Ulquiorra..." He said simply.

Ulquiorra was kicking himself in his mind. He had been doing good avoiding him up until now and its not like he could just walk away now that he had started a conversation with him...it would be so rude...He smacked himself again. If anyone else had did this to him he would've walked away with ease. And he certainly wouldn't have cared if it was _rude_ or not. He blames Grimmjow for this.

But then he got a good look at him, and damn he looked good. His heart was now beginning to race and he tried his hardest not to blush, compliment or spazz like a fangirl over him.

"Come on a date with me."

"Grimmjow-"

"Great! Lets go!" He said, hooking his arm around Ulqui's and then trying to skip away with him, only to be yanked back by his powerful hand. Ulquiorra doing that meant he wasn't moving an inch.

Grimmjow looked at him, becoming much more serious. "Just one, Ulquiorra. One chance is all I ask for."

Ulquiorra knew that one chance was all it would take for him to go running back into Grimmjow's arms so he politely refused. If he could keep them separated, the feelings would fade and Grimm would move on.

But the sexta though differently.

He tried this several more times, each time making Ulquiorra more desperate to stay away from him and Grimmjow becoming more hopeful and persistent in his attempts but they didn't get him anywhere.

The bat needed to squash this, this couldn't be healthy for anyone. Chasing after one person who isn't even good for them...he just needed to stop it.

So, late at night while the panther was sleeping, he left a note on his pillow and then snuck out unnoticed.

When Grimmjow woke up, he was surprised at what he saw.

Ulquiorra had wrote him a letter! Grimmjow was gitty with joy but expressed this with a smirk.

_'Meet me in the meeting room at noon. We need to talk. And we'll go on a date later on today.' _was all that it said. Grimmjow rushed to get on his best clothes and cologne. Ulquiorra was finally giving him a chance! He couldn't mess this up now.

He flash stepped as quickly as he could to their destination. He came bursting through the doors, excited to see his lover who was sitting in his usual seat, sipping tea elegantly.

"So what would you like to talk about?" Said Grimmjow calmly, as if he just hadn't ran a mile and burst through the doors moments ago to see him.

Ulqui looked over to Grimmjow. "Us."

"What about us?" Grimmjow took a step closer.

"I've come to the conclusion...that...we shouldn't-" Ulquiorra said softly.

Grimmjow rushed up to him holding his hand between both of his. "Come on Ulqui, don't say that-"

"Grimmjow, we...I...I don't love you..." Ulquiorra paused and Grimmjow took it as his chance to talk.

Grimmjow sighed. This isn't what he wanted, needed to hear. He had been rejected by his lover yet again. Now he was just hurt and _angry._ He really tried not to let his emotions get the best of him but damn it if he was going to keep toying with his fucking emotions he should've just left him alone! Why does he keep doing this!

The sexta knew that he should keep his mouth shut at times like this but he couldn't help himself now. "You -You _stupid fucking bitch! _Why the hell—Just stop this Ulquiorra. I am so sick and tired of this. You keep toying with my damn emotions! For what reason! Is this fun to you? Is this all just a game to you? Well its not a game for me. I fucking care for you dammit! **I** care **for you!** And for you to just—" He let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't want to explain anything. Right now he wanted Ulquiorra out of his sight. The dumb bastard could jump off a cliff for all he cared at the moment. "You even lied and told me we were going on a date-Just fuck off. I never want to see your damn face again."

Ulquiorra was taken aback by that. But he didn't want to anger the sexta any longer, even though all this was totally blown out of proportion, he turned to leave but not before trying to explain himself.

"Grimmjow, if you would just let me finish-"

"You gave me just a little slimmer of hope, just to tare me back down again. Fuck. You. This actually hurts a lot Ulquiorra. I bet not even death can hurt this much. Ha! Speaking of death, If I'm dying, would you care then? If I'm injured would it even matter? Maybe I should go test that."

He had done so much for him! How dare he think himself more noble and all around better and not take him back.

Sighing, Ulqui walked away from the dramatic panther thinking that it would be better to try again later. Though, his words had left him worried and curious.

All this frustration had left Grimmjow pumped up and energized. He needed to pummel something...and try out his new theory. But mostly pummel something.

Grimmjow angrily made his way to the world of the living. He was looking for someone in particular to let his anger out on.

As he looked for him, he shoved all kinds of people out of his way, knocking some to the floor and stepping on them if they hadn't rolled out of the way in time. He wasn't too worried, they'd be okay. He did feel bad for knocking down an old lady though, so he did help her back up only to be abused by her heavy peppermint smelling hand bag!

After a while he did spot Ichigo walking to the market with his friends. He quickly ran up to him, shouting a battle cry and then jumping up into the air, and tackling to the ground from the side, knocking him straight into the pavement. The orange haired man sat up, alert and angry. "What the hell are you doing?!" He stood up, grabbing Grimmjow by the shirt.

His friends thought he and Grimmjow were lovers since they had an affair a while ago and assumed they were only playing around again.

"Well if you're angry fight me strawberry." Grimmjow smirked, punching him in the jaw. He allowed Ichi to power up or change into his...other body or whatever.

As soon as he was finished, he punched him again with a devious smirk."You're putting up a horrible fight."

Ichigo slashed at him with his sword and threw all kinds of attacks at him, which he dodged most of. Eventually they were up above the city, delivering heavy blows to whatever they could hit.

Unbeknownst to Grimm, Ulquiorra had followed him out here, curious to see what he would do, especially after what he had said. Would he really hurt himself to earn his attention? He wouldn't admit it out loud but it did scare him quite a bit when Grimmjow had said those things.

Maybe he should just watch for now and monitor everything. If his ...lover was taking a beat down or losing on purpose then yes, he have to jump in and would do so without hesitation.

But it seemed like he was doing well up until a certain point. For some reason, now he had been allowing the orange haired man strike him several times.

And then Ichigo began to charge up some kind of attack. As Grimmjow waited, he looked over only to see his lover a yard or two away. He was shocked.

"Ulquiorra?" Since he was distracted, it was the perfect time to strike.

Grimmjow hadn't even seen it coming. He shouldn't have let his guard down.

The attack hit him worse than one of Ulquiorra's damn ceros.

All that could be seen now was Grimmjow plummeting to Earth in a ball of bright blue flame, with gray smoke trailing behind him. He fell like a comet to the ground.

On instinct, Ulquiorra was able to position himself in the path of Grimmjow and break his fall, just before he hit the concrete.

The impact was so strong they both ended up flying a few hundred yards, Ulquiorra digging his heels in the Earth to try and slow them both down. It did nothing but leave a mile long indentations into the concrete.

Flying towards a few buildings, they crashed into one window and out the other, Ulquiorra landing on his back and Grimmjow on top. Thankfully, no one was in the buildings at the time so no one would be causing them any trouble and hurting Ulqui's ears with all that unnecessary hollering.

Grimmjow was the first to try and get up, wanting to get away from Ulquiorra. With a raspy breath and a few jerky movements he muttered angrily "Get the hell away from me!" as he stood up. But he was too wounded, too weak to be able to get away like he wanted. Before he fell back down Ulqui caught him.

_'Why was he here? I thought I told him to get lost!'_

He set himself comfortably on the ground gathering the wounded man up into lap, he held him mostly in his arms. "Grimmjow, you idiot."

Grimmjow chuckled a bit. Even as he was injured and probably dying Ulqui was still mean to him.

"I can handle myself." He told the other, trying to wriggle from him. The grip on his body only got tighter until he could hardly breathe. So he sat still, inwardly liking the attention, even if he was in pain.

"Obviously, you cannot. You're trying to get yourself killed? Did you even think about how I would feel?"

Grimmjow smiled a bit, after coughing up some blood. In Ulquiorra language, that really translated to : "Why are you doing this, if you die how would I live without you?" Though, killing himself wasn't really the plan, everything was working out how he wanted to and his hypothesis were incorrect.

_He must care to some degree to be here, holding me in his arms saying such things._

_**But its too late now.**_

"Your wounds…." He brushed over them with light touches, brushing off the debris. "We need to get you fixed up." Grimmjow didn't know why he was touching him so lightly. It's not like he could feel anything anyway, his whole body was becoming numb.

"You came too late this time, Ulquiorra. Its over for me."

The wounds looked like they'd be fatal. Blood was gushing out from almost everywhere, he was coughing up blood so there was internal bleeding.

Ignoring any negative things the panther said, he quickly diagnosed everything that would be wrong with him. He knew he could save him. There was no other option to anyway. Without the panther he—no. He had to clear any negative thoughts.

_Theres no way I'll survive this. At least I died in battle, in the arms of my lover._

Deep inside, he was happy. His lover had come for him. And his face was the last he'd see. But he was unsure as to why he'd even be there in the first place if he had not wanted to be his lover. Either way, he'd no longer have to worry about it.

The light was starting to fade from his eyes and he was becoming less responsive. Even his breathing slowed. Ulquiorra didn't want to admit this, but he was starting to panic. "Grimmjow…" He said quietly, questioningly, shaking just a bit. "Grimmjow!" He said more urgently.

He hadn't wanted to freak Ulquiorra out because it would make things a lot harder, really he hadn't but it was becoming harder to keep his eyes open. Grimmjow's eyes would slide closed before they'd slowly flutter back open.

_Maybe when I finally die we can both move on._

"You can be happy now Ulquiorra…Now that I'm out of the way…" He lifted a shakey hand to cup Ulqui's face but he didn't have enough strength to make itall the way and his hand fell lazily.

"Hush Grimmjow! Don't say such idiotic absurdities!"

The panther was quickly starting to lose consciousness. And it didn't help much with the mindset that there was no hope left for him and that he was doing to die.

_Everything was all beginning to fade away._

When he opened his eyes, all he saw was Ulquiorra's mouth moving quickly, but very few words coming out.

_What was with this guy? Why was he whispering? What was Ulquiorra saying?_

His mind was unfocused, vision blurred and for some reason he couldn't hear what Ulquiorra was saying anymore. It was all very distant, as if he was trying to whisper to him from across a football field.

He didn't want to worry about this anymore, it was useless anyway. His eyes slid shut. It seemed like they would never open back up.

Ulqui let out a small shaky breath. "Open your eyes…I said open your eyes dammit! Wake up! Grimmjow stop playing around!" He shook him a little more.

Grimm's eyebrows knitted together in a confused fashion and his eyes opened up slowly. But he could hardly see—everything was so fuzzy and blurred.

The last thing he saw before everything fading to black was his lover with a single tear in his eye.

But he doubt it would fall.

The end?

* * *

IM SORRY. FIGHT SCENES_ JUST AREN'T MY THING! IT WAS _ HORRIBLE. I KNOW. lol

Okay sorry guys. Most of you probably didn't like this chapter... I didnt want this chapter to be...I didnt want you guys to predict what would happen. I didnt want this chapter to be cliche so thats why its a little different than what you guys said should happen...Does that make sense_?_

Also, can someone tell me if Ulquiorra's feelings made any sense at all?

Im not happy with this chapter honestly though.

Even though i say I will edit stories, Im pretty sure I will edit this one. Or just make the next chap better...


	4. Chapter 4

Drip.  
Drip.  
_Drip._

Grimmjow could feel wetness dripping on his face. Was he alive still? He had to be, when Esapada die they turn to dust right? Shouldn't he be dead? Where was he? And what the hell was dripping on him!

Before anything else, he did a self check starting with his head, moving down to his pecks and stomach then wiggling his fingers and his toes. Everything seemed to be working fine, though he wasn't sure about his manhood or his jewels.

It took a while, but when he finally worked up enough courage to see everything, his eyes slowly fluttered open.

When his vision cleared, the first thing he sees is the ceiling-no signs of a leak-the water stopped, he sees the sign 'clinic' and Ulquiorra leaning against the wall to his right just looking at him.

He managed a small smile.

Ulquiorra was the only one in the room, was he the one crying literally over him? Grimmjow didn't see any wet spots on Ulqui's face so it couldn't have been him...but...no one else was here...  
He knew Ulqui would deny if he asked...

He tried to sit up but is gently pushed back down by pale slender fingers.

"You're an idiot." He muttered. "You stupid, selfish, moronic, barbaric, filthy, arrogant, excuse for a fighter i've ever met in my entire life! You're running around being suicidal and for what! What reason, Grimmjow? Why? I can honestly say I hate you! You-" Ulquiorra sighed, calming himself, now looking Grimm straight in the eye. "...you worried me, stupid man."

_'I was terrified id lose you.'_

Grimmjow could only look at him, confusion and a bit of happiness upon his face.

He was amazed he was even alive. Though, he was confused as to why Ulquiorra was yelling at him and somewhat relieved.

Using all the strength he could gather, he leaned up and wrapped his arms around the angry bat, pulling him down so he could hold him tighter.

Ulquiorra hadn't struggled but he didn't hug back either. He was still mad at the panther for giving him such a scare.

"64 days." Ulquiorra said into the crook of his neck. "64 days you were comatose ..."

Then the pale man pondered whether or not he should tell him that he waited here and visited as often as he could. Aizen wouldn't relieve him of his duties so he couldn't camp out here like he had wanted.

Then he ruled against it. Grimmjow didn't deserve to know how much he cared. But, he had _just_ woken up from his coma...maybe a little good news could be used in this situation. He knew the panther would be happy about it and he wanted to see how his eyes would light up and how his cheeks would become just a bit rosey. He wanted to see his signature grin.

He decided he'll tell him later. He had more important things to say at the moment.

"If you would've let me finish my sentence, none of this would've happened. I was going to say that we can still go on our date..."

Grimmjow looked at him as if he said the oddest thing in the world and then angrily grunted. Ulquiorra basically stated that it was all the Kitty's fault. He certainly didn't like that.

"Sorry." He croaked. He hadn't used his voice in 2 months so it was rather hard to talk.

They sat in silence for a long, long time, Ulquiorra's face just as blank as ever and Grimmjow lost in his thoughts. It was a comfortable silent though, both were just glad he was alive.

But Ulquiorra's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Don't say a word, " he hissed. "When i tell you this." He looked around as if he was embarrassed, even a small, just hardly noticeable blush tinted his pale skin. "I want to...I want to be with you, Grimmjow. I want to be your mate...if you'll take-" he stopped mid-sentence when Grimmjow moved.

He leaned up and kissed him sweetly, telling Ulquiorra everything he needed to know.

The bat's heart pounded in his chest. He missed this so much. He wanted more than just a simple kiss.

He dove back in for seconds of Grimmjow and kissed him with such passion and vigor.

_'I almost lost this...It was so close from slipping through my finger tips. '_

When they ended the kiss, Ulquiorra wasn't sure how he ended there, but he was ontop of Grimmjow straddling his hips in a provocative manner. He was almost positive he heard a purr from his lover.

Grimmjow was all healed up so he had no problem with the green eyed man sitting on top of him.

_'This is love.'_

This time the sex wouldn't be rough like it usually was. It would be l_ove making_.

ulquiorra started with his lips, kissing them tenderly before moving to his jaw line and nibbling upon the now stubbly skin. Then, he moved to Grimmjow's neck and gently nibbled on the smooth skin, leaving red marks all over it.

Next, he trailed his tongue up to his ears and lovingly kissed those as well. Grimmjow gave a sigh of pleasure at all the attention and yanked him down to kiss him passionately, licking his bottom lip telling him that he wanted access.

He didn't hesitate to let his hot tongue into his mouth but, he did gently bite down on it then nipped the blue haired man's lip, tugging it toward him before letting it go.

Grimmjow smirked at that and dove back in to capture Ulquiorra's top lip between his, very slowly, like one would stalk their prey.

While that was going on, the cat was gliding his hands up and down his hips in little circles and eased his way to his supple bottom and teased the crease.

Grimmjow was just taking way too long to get things done, Ulquiorra thought. But he kind of didn't mind because it felt great to have his lovers rough hands all over him.

After a little while of feeling Ulqui's smooth skin, he slid his moist fingers into him slowly.  
He could hardly even get them in.

Ulquiorra explained before he could even ask. "I didn't touch myself at all while you were out. I figured if you couldn't get any pleasure, I shouldn't either..."

_'That must've been torture ..'_ he thought. _'Especially since he would've been in heat during one of those months.'_

Once he did worm them in, he took his time to stretch him out.  
Ulqui mewled and captured his lips once more.

It had been a while, but he still knew exactly where his sweet spot was.  
His lover bit his lip rather harshly when he brushed against his spot. It did sting a bit but its not like he minded.

Grimm continued pressing the spot over and over again until he was loosened up enough, trembling and panting quietly against his neck.

Ulquiorra even moaned his name a few times as if he wanted to tell him something but never continued his sentence.

"Is there something you want, Ulquiorra?"

"N-no...more stretching ...I am...ready..." he panted out. Grimmjow had to smile at his adorable Ulqui ways and placed his head against his hole.

The green eyed man slowly lowered himself onto his large length and gave a groan of discomfort.

To help him out, he was completely still. He patted his bottom, rubbed his back with the other hand and nibbled on his earlobe which earned him shudders.

Then something occurred to him and he touched Ulquiorra's mask: The pointy part that always made him go limp. He lightly grabbed it and the man immediately went limp, fully relaxing and laying against him. Even his ass loosened up.

He laughed silently to himself as he let go. His laugh soon melted into a groan as Ulqui tightened back up again.

Unlike their usual rutting, it was slow and deep. And it felt fucking _great_.

The blue haired man could feel everything: he way he squeezed him in _all the right places_, how he was actually blazing hot and slightly wet inside, how tightly he wrapped around him, pulled him in and clung to his dick like a scared child clings to a Teddy bear.

When he was thrusting wildly into him, he felt all these things but it wasn't as nearly as intense. These feelings made his eyes roll back into his head.

Ulquiorra enjoyed this more than usual as well. He could really feel his girth so _deep inside him_. It nearly made him go cross eyed.

As Grimmjow thrust into him, he would slide his hips down to meet him. The seme also made sure to always press against his sweet spot.

Each time he did that the pale man would severely tighten around him in several short spazzes.

Grimmjow trailed his tongue to his hollow hole and licked around the rim. Ulquiorra jerked as if electrocuted and came on his stomach. His eyes widened slightly, a gesture meaning even he was shocked by this.

The hallow hole was a exceptionally sensitive. It was a place for ultimate pleasure and Grimm wasn't sure why he had never touched it before.

Grimmjow mischievously smirked and cackled. He was going to have a field day with this. He held him down so he couldn't escape either.

With each completed circle around the rim of his hole, he came. The man was starting to tremble almost violently. A pool of cum shot out of him each time he orgasmed since he hadn't came when he was in heat for two months. He could actually end up flooding the little bed they were laying on.

But being Ulquiorra, he didn't let this just happen, he played a game of his own after his 2nd time cumming.

He moved his hips like a seductive stripper so that the tip of his still drooling length would slide around or into his hallow hole. This also made Grimmjow groan from the different ways his ass was pushing his dick around and squeezing so deliciously.

"Shit..." Grimmjow cursed as came deep inside Ulqui, coating his insides enough that his elixir was coming out of him.

The fourth had a ghost of a smirk on his lips. He did it again and his eyes closed and his mouth dropped open in pleasure as he rubbed the sweet spot on the head of his cock against the rim of his lovers hole.

"Ugghnn Grimmjow." He groaned as he was brought to orgasm yet again.

He was brought to his sixth orgasm when he completely lost control of his body and nearly passed out. He couldn't take any more orgasms.

Grimm was brought to his 4th orgasm when he came and over flooded his boyfriends ass.

Both were panting harshly and soon, they both passed out with one still inside the other.

The next day, Grimmjow woke up-extremely sticky- without Ulqui beside him. He figured that damn Aizen sent him on a mission.

Anyway, after much hated paper work, and a much needed shower, Grimmjow was able to come out. He immediately went to Ulquiorra's room and chuckled at what he saw.

"Ulquiorra! Your ass is more pale than you are! Hahaha!"

"I'm aware." He frowned.

"Well, how about we fix that? Lets hit the beach babe!" he slapped his ass which earned a irritated grunt from Ulquiorra.

"You're so vulgar."

"And you're a jealous, Grimmjow whore." He smirked.

Ulquiorra gave him a "bitch please" look and smacked him.

The rest of the day, they spent playfully bickering at the beach, Ulquiorra being thrown, ducked and splashed with the beach water and Grimmjow being beat up for his playful actions.

The end?

* * *

Yeah, I doubt there will be another chapter of this. Unless you guys would like to give me ideas...

But anyway, I hope you liked it~~~~~~~~ =D

And I'm damn sure my sex scene lacked this time! But whatever, I'm working on it, improving a little at a time! My "love making scenes" will improve, I swear.

AND A GOOD THING FOR YOU GUYS, IM ON SUMMER VACATION!


End file.
